


Sing

by ArolenLlessur



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Multi, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArolenLlessur/pseuds/ArolenLlessur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayalisse Lavellen is a down on her luck singer. But when a friend finds a gig that she'd be crazy to turn down, does she accept? Even though there are some...wayward attractions. And a potential bandmate that seems to want to make the transition for her as frustrating (in every sense of the word) as possible? Guess its time for her to pull up her big girl panties and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new, I know I know, any of you that have been with my other fics are probably all 'WTF?". But stay with me. This idea has been rolling around in my head a while and I hope all of you will like it. Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of the Dragon Age: Inquisition characters/story stuff/plot things/all that jazz, I just do with all that whatever my little heart desires. Cool? Cool.

"I'm telling you darling you're going to love them." Ayalisse Lavellan stared doubtfully at the lean line of her friend Vivenne's back as she pulled her towards the front of the writhing crowd of people around them. The other woman had dragged her here tonight to see an up-and-coming band preform, one her friend and co-manager was currently trying to get her a position in. Aya had agreed, she was in semi desperate straights money wise, and if she didn't find a steady gig soon, she was pretty sure her roommate would start considering kicking her to the curb. She rolled her eyes but a hard tug on her hand from Vivienne had them facing forward again. She glanced around as the taller woman pulled her foreward. Men and women alike were glancing their way as they pressed through. The men casting appreciative glances at Viv's almost bare back, the women scowling.

Aya had to say Viv really had outdone herself for this. She was wearing a lose fitted white halter top, that fell far above her navel and was connected around her neck with a thin braided cord, and around the back with two similar ones. It left her entire back on display, the white material contrasting starkly with the dark brown of her skin. Her pants were made of white halla leather and fit like a second skin, low slung and clinging tightly from hips to ankle. A pair of strappy red sandals with killer stilletto heels 'topped' off the outfit. Aya would admit she wished she could pull off something like that, but she didn't have quite the same exotic look that Madame de Fer posessed. She laughed lightly, the small sound drowned out by the noise of the patrons around them. She was just an average Dalish elf. Not of any particular beauty and no great and remarkable physical features. She had short dark brown hair that she kept in a bob to keep it from getting too unruly, not that her straight as a board hair type was ever such. She glanced longingly at Vivienne's shaved head, if she was brave enough she'd have gone for a look like that, low maintenance and exactly what she actually wanted.

Her eyes were brown, people had told her they looked almost green sometimes, Aya herself though had never had an instance where she'd pulled anything but the color of mud from them. If she rimmed her eye's with a little liner they cooperated and gave off a lighter dirt color, like tonight, but never something so interesting as green. As for the rest of her, she was actually on the odd side as far as elven physique went. She was petite, probably 5"2 on a good day, but she was far from the willowly slenderness of most female elves. She attributed that to her shortened height. She was curvy, like DWARVEN female curvy. Full busted and bottomed, something Aya found irritating most days because her waist was decidedly smaller than both of the aforementioned areas. Things either fit her slender waist, or they fit her distressingly plump chest. The same with any type of lower half covering as well. Its like anyone with a small waist couldn't also have a larger than average posterior. Actually with her hair covering her ears as it did she was often mistaken for a human female or a tallish dwarven one. Until of course her face was seen. She smiled a little, you couldn't really mistake the sweeping lines of her maroon vallasline. 

The bright reddish purple lines of June swept over her forehead and down around her eyes with a line that bisected her lower lip and chin. It wasn't really a common practice to use Vallaslin any longer, not since a renowned elvish scholar had come out with some revelation about the marks having been used as slave markings. After that many Dalish had either tried to have the markings removed, apparently there was some magic available that could get the job done., or had chosen not to have Vallaslin tattooed at their coming of age. Aya hadn't had her's yet but her entrance into adulthood had been close. She'd finally decided that her own personal feellings for the symbols far outweighed what they'd meant to others hundreds of years ago. She'd chosen June's vallaslin for she'd always been fond of crafting weapons. Though all she'd learned to make were for ceremonial and decorative purposes now, it'd given her a sense of connection with the God of the Craft. 

She was jostled from her reverie when a human male ran into her shoulder, she glanced up as he glanced down, his look of vague irritation dropping when he saw her face. Curiosity replaced irritation but Vivienne tugged her foreward and away before the man could so much as open his mouth. Sometimes it was good to be around Viv, she kept her from being stopped by all the Dalish Fetishers. A surprising amount of men and women would love to say they were 'with' a Dalish elf, especially one with Vallaslin. Like a trophy of sorts. 

Aya sighed and glanced towards Vivienne, the other woman was carving her way ever closer to the stage, they'd made progress and were almost up to the edge of the crowd. Aya could see the wood panel of the front of the stage and as Viv pulled them around two more people, two female Qunari who cast the taller woman venemous looks, the full stage came into view. None of the members were present of course, but a blackedout set of drums sat in the middle of back in front of an equally dark curtain. A black baby grand piano sat some feet to the right of the drum set and foreward towards the middle of the stage. What looked like a smaller version of a DJ station was on the exact opposite side of the stage from the piano. Altogether they made a triangle with the front of the stage. Presumably where the vocalist and guitarist would be later. Aya wished she'd had time to check out this band before she'd come to a show, but Vivienne had come to her just a couple of hours ago and told her that she'd found exactly what Aya had needed. A band that needed HER.

Or more precisely, an all male band who was looking to appeal to another demographic and their manager wanted a female singer who could hold her own against it's very....electic members. That bit of info had given Aya some pause as Vivienne had apprised her of the situation while she'd hurriedly made Aya 'presentable' for the concert. She didn't know what she was getting herself in to, but she was sure getting this job was better than being destitute. She hoped.

"Oh darling do wipe that look of dread off of your face before the show starts. Besides, you'll start wrinkles." Aya felt a smile tug her mouth but before she could respond the lights flickered and a dim glow washed the dark stage. The crowd quieted and then cheered so loudly Aya almost had to cover her ears. Her grin grew, at least they couldn't be half bad with this much support. Vivienne pulled Aya to stand in front of her, right agaisnt the red rope that corded off the edge of the crowd. They were just a couple of feet from the edge of the stage, but it wasn't so high that she had to crane her neck to see, a blessing for one so short. Viv leaned in to her ear.

"Showtime my dear." Aya laughed but it was drowned out by a roar from the crowd, a man had entered the stage. A Quanari to be exact, Aya heard the two female Qunari to their right squeal and she winced. The giant of a man looked to be big even by Qunari standards, and muscled to the nines. He was wearing a bright white t-shirt that stood out starkly against the stage and his dark gray skin, and a pair of black jeans that even in the dim light Aya could see were indecently tight. She felt her cheeks flush as her gaze trailed down to the white tennis shoes he was wearing and then back up. He could bust a seam at any moment. Her gaze flickered to his face as he took his place behind the drumset, there was enough light to make out the dark eyepatch over his left eye, a curious thing and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd ended up needing one. His horns were just as big as the rest of him, thick and sweeping out from the side of his head and then back to sharp points.

Another roar from the crowd brought her attention to the left side of the stage. Another man had entered and was taking up behind the DJ station. This one was human, darkly tanned with inky black hair. He looked to be Tevene in origin. Aya grimaced, she'd had yet to find someone from Tevinter that she actually liked, but as she surveyed the man she felt a smile tug the corner of her lip. He was very showy. He was waving to the crowd, a huge smile of blindingly white teeth flashing in all directions. His hair looked shaved close on the sides in the dim light, the top left long and slicked back into that pompadore style so many men were fond of. She couldn't make out much for facial features but she did see the perfectly coifed and curled mustache he sported. If she was a man she might envy that mustache. He was dressed similarly to the Quanari, but his shirt was a simple tank, his black jeans seemed to have some fashionable rips from what she could tell past the DJ station's legs, and while his shoes were white, they were more of a loafer style than sneakers. She glanced up in time to see the man blow a kiss to the crowd.

Suddenly the crowd quieted, a tingle of eagerness washed over Aya's skin as the lights dimmed over the crowd and brightened just a little more over the stage, but only in the middle where it was still empty. A shadow came in from the right of the stage, and as Aya watched a man stepped just into the light in the center of the stage, lingering just on the edge of it. He was holding a bright green electric guitar thats cord dropped and drifted off into the shadows at the edge of the stage. Aya was sure her mouth had to have fallen open. She really hoped she got this gig. The other two men were by no means unattractive, but the man with the guitar made her whole body flush with heat.

He was tall, had to be over 6 feet, and human. He was muscular but not to the extreme of the Qunari male. His shoulders were wide, his white shirt was made of a material that clung fabulously to every muscle on his torso, making every ridge from pectorals to the lean line of his waist visible. Well, what you could see of it with that damned guitar in the way. Not to mention what the tight sleeves did the the bulge of his biceps. He was wearing black jeans like the other two, but with a looser fit, much to Aya's dismay. They were cuffed at the bottom, like they were too long for him, and sat just on the top of his white sneakers. Her gaze flickered to his face, she could make out much more in the brighter light, of which she was thankful. He was a handsome man, all fair hair and sun kissed skin. His jaw was squared nicely, his chin broad with a slight cleft at the top. His cheeks were high and slightly hollowed, shadowed over with a day of so's worth of beard growth. His nose was long with ever so lightly wider nostrils, and led down to a particularly nice mouth. Aya could make out the curve of his full bottom lip, and the slightly thinner cupid's bow of the top. If she wasn't mistaken she thought she also saw the shadow of a scar bisecting the righthand corner of his top lip. He smiled to the crowd, the small flash of straight white teeth looking endearingly uncomfortable.

She dragged her eyes to his, he was scanning the crowd, she couldn't quite make out the color but they seemed to be dark. Brown probably. They were almond shaped with thick dark brown brows lowered over them. He had a high forehead that swept up to a head full of thick dirty blonde hair. It was longish, and swept back from his face, though a stray lock was starting to work its way free and towards the front. Aya tried to examine more but she finally noticed the absolute silentness around her.  
Everyone had gone still. The blonde man's smile fell and he lifted his right hand and pulled a small mic down next to his face, Aya glimpsed the thin black band it connected to around the top of his head when he lowered it to position the mic correctly. He lowered his hand and his head came back up, he turned it to the side and gave his other band mates a small nod, then he turned back to the crowd. He grinned.

" _When the sun rises,_ " He started, his voice deep and melodious, but the mic lent it a slightly mechanical tone. Music chimed in then, a beat from the drums and another from the DJ station, a bump that leant power to the end of the words " _I wake up and chase my dreams._ " Another beat.

" _I won't regret when the sun sets,_ " A double up of his own voice joined him, the effect a little eerie but riveting. " _Cause I live my life like I'm a beast._ " soft vocals of a word Aya couldn't quite make out came from the other two members. A couple of beats and then the stage lit up, the whole band seeming to come to life. As one they all joined in with a shouted,

" _I"M A MUTHAFUCKIN' BEAST._ " The crowd stirred and just as suddenly as the band members ended a voice came from somewhere out of sight

" _Ayo,_ " Aya's eyes widened as another member came tearing from the left side of the stage. An elven man in the same white tee and black jeans as the other members. Aya noticed two things. His head was complety shaven on the sides, leaving the sharp tips of his ears easy to spot, but the top was made up of a long line of thick black dreadlocks, that slid about his shoulders as he moved onto the stage. Second, he wasn't wearing shoes. In fact, his feet were completely bare. She almost smiled at the long line of his pale feet. Then he started in.

" _Back to make you run around the game like its a fire,_ " The new member didn't sing, he talked, his words coming out so fast Aya could barely make them out. The crowd was going crazy. " _I spit acid bitch like I got cyanide in my saliva,_ " The new member kept moving , swaying back and forth his hands moving to his words, the other members just as in to the music as he was. The blonde man was boucing on his toes head tipping in time to the beat. " _Watch me wet and heat shit up like I'm a washer and a dryer,_ " Aya looked at the new singer. " _While I beat you in your head until you tire!_ " Another chorus of "I'm a motherfucking beast" from the other three members. 

The crowd was going wild at this point, people pressing them in close to the red boundary ropes. Aya gripped the velvet material as she was jostled foreward. She scowled but a movementclose to the edge brought her attention back to the stage. The elven man had stepped to the edge of the stage, he was scanning the crowd his words coming faster than ever, it took her a moment to regain her bearings and find the them.

" _-But I will diminish and I stop and I will not finish,_ " He grinned, and Aya lost track of the next line, but caught the next as he raised his hand in a questioning gesture.

" _Think you're fucking with a god? You gotta be jokin',_ " He threw the hand out and then he bent at the edge of the stage, his pale toes wrapping almost over the lip, a mere foot or so from where she stood. " _Every time you niggas see me step inside the door, killing everything with a thousand guerillas behind me so,_ " His grin turned decidedly salacious and for a split second Aya thought that she caught his gaze. He stood on the next words. " _I suggest you bounce, and let your chicck eat my salami slow,_ " Aya felt her ears and face burn as she watched the man grab a handfull of his own crotch as he winked at the crowd, a very feminine roar coming from the crowd as he backed further onto the stage. She missed another couple of lines, but came to a third realization. His eyes were blue. She dragged her attention back to the lyrics.

" _Mmhmm,_ " He nodded and pointed out to the crowd. " _Haters I see you sitting over there, thats why you see me blacking everywhere._ " The other members joined in a chorus of "I'M A MUTHAFUCKIN' BEAST!" again. Followed by a few choruses of the same verse. The elven man stepped toward the blonde male, who in turn quickly switched the guitar in his hands and head mic over to him. He grabbed the hand mic from the elf and they exchanged a grin as the new trio sang the chorus one last time. The blonde turned to the crowd, uneasy smile replaced by the swagger of a man well aware of his affect on people. He lifted the mic to his lips.

" _I'm a motherfucking beast right, homie welcome to the east side where the killers reside,_ " He wasn't quite as quick as the elven man but he held his own well, Aya found herself equally entralled with his performance. " _We playing war games, please hide,_ " He waved a finger in a no-no gesture. " _Ain't no signs of peace, ___" quickly replaced by him flippping the crowd off. " _So fuck a peace sign._ " She listened raptly to the rest of his verses, when he was done he made another switch with the elven man as the other band members sang the chorus. When the elf had the mic back he took to the stage with a vengance. 

_His words where a whirl, his body moving from one side of the stage to the next, as if he was a animal pacing the confining length of his cage._

_" _Fighting my way to the top of the game, with pain I write this, Icame to ice shit._ " He continued on, Aya started to notice a sheen of persperation was dotting his brow as he came closer to the edge of the stage. " _For the win, I'm gonna increase the pressure when I'm having no peace,_ " The other members joined as the elf sang "FEEL ME!" He continued on alone, " _Because I gotta eat, I won't let the demons release,_ " the other three joined him with "KILL ME!" He stepped to the edge of the stage again and bent just to her left._

_" _On your soul I will feast, you're gonna need a bishop or priest,_ " She wasn't mistaken when his eyes met her's this time. The icy color sent a rash of goosebumps all down her body as their gazes caught and held. His smile was predatory._

" _I am a monster coming to get you to say the least._ " He jumped up abruptly, a fist in the air as the other members roared, "I'MA MOUTHAFUCKIN' BEAST!" And just like that whatever moment had passed between them was over. The lights on stage went black in a blink, sending everything into inky darkness. Ayalisse's ears rang as the crowd roared in approval. She could even hear Vivienne cheering beside her. She shivered, an odd sense of anticipation and foreboding coming over her. She had a feeling she'd just been measured. For what, she had no idea, but she was sure that once she got backstage her life would never be the same again. 


	2. If There Are To Be Introductions

Aya had to admit, she was certainly impressed. After the band’s first song Vivienne had pulled her backstage to await the end of their performance. She and Viv were now waiting in what seemed to be the band’s dressing room. A long bank of brightly lit mirrors and dark red counters lined the right side of the room. The counters were cluttered with clothing and other male products. Shaving equipment, combs, and in one case a mirror had a vast amount of pomade, hairspray, and other styling utensils in front of it. Against the left wall was an array of very comfy looking leather couches and lounge chairs. Vivienne had strolled over to a small cream chaise and situated herself delicately on the edge, long legs folded at the ankles as she examined her perfectly manicured nails. She spoke as she eyed one almond shaped tip in particular.

“Darling, do take a seat.” She waved her other hand absently at the couch beside her. “The boys will be back shortly.” She flashed her pearly white teeth in Aya’s direction. Aya smiled back and headed toward the seating. As she walked she glanced into the line of mirrors, stopping to eye her appearance. It was the first good look she’d gotten of herself since she and Vivienne had left her apartment. Viv had brought clothes for her, insisting they’d be “just the thing”. Now seeing her reflection, Aya felt the tips of her ears burn. The clothes had certainly felt more revealing than she’d normally like, but she hadn’t realized how right she was. She smoothed a hand over the dark blue of the skinny jeans she wore. The effect they had on her ample posterior was definitely intriguing, and they made her legs look as if they went on for days, no small feat considering her less than statuesque build. She’d cuffed them over the pair of chunky brown ankle boots Viv had handed her. Aya had taken them with a dubious look that had made the taller woman laugh. It wasn’t that she didn’t like heels, but she had expected the chunky style to shorten her legs. She was pleased to find it the opposite. She raised her eyes to the top Vivienne had picked. Her eyes widened and she made a noise of distress. She heard Viv chuckle.

“Oh, such dramatics. It makes you look….lovely.” Aya shot her a glare through the mirror, the other woman smiled benignly. Lovely wasn’t the word. Easy, was what came to mind. The dark purple top was skin tight, and made of some fabric with a light sheen. She had to admit the way it hugged her waist and ended just above her waistband was flattering, but the way it cupped her breasts made her gulp. It wasn’t low cut, for that she was grateful, in fact it went all the way to her neck and connected around the back providing full coverage aside from the tops her shoulders and arms. But it definitely molded to her….attributes. She was tempted to cross her arms if she thought it would actually help.

“I’m not sure this is the most appropriate outfit for and interview…” Aya said as she took one last look at herself, nervously tucking some of her hair behind her right ear. She turned in time to catch Vivienne’s eye roll.

“Darling, if you don’t get this job just from the way you look tonight. I’ll hang my hat as a gentleman’s woman.” Her glossed lips curled into a smile at her turn of phrase. Aya scowled at her and walked around the low red coffee table in front of the couch, settling herself on the edge as Vivienne had done with the chaise. She suspected she didn’t look quite as elegant but stuck with it.

“I don’t want the job if it’s to be just some eye candy for ratings and publicity.” She glanced down at the coffee table and noticed it was strewn with sheets of music. Some just had notes, others had scribbled in and scribbled out lyrics. She almost smiled, she could definitely relate to that indecision. “I want to be selected because I was their best option, because they want me, because they think I’m good enough to help their sound.” She was speaking of the members of the band, not so much the manager. She had never been worried about impressing anyone but the talent. She looked at Vivienne, who had canted her head to the side a little with a soft smile.

“I’ve already let them listen to you dear.” Aya’s jaw dropped.

“You WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Vivienne gave a musical laugh.

“Darling, this band is one of the hottest up and comings. Do you think they’d agree to waste their time on a meeting with someone they didn’t already like the sound of?” Aya’s mouth snapped shut. She had a good point. She narrowed her eyes at Vivienne.

“They didn’t insist on _seeing_ me as well?” Viv’s smile broadened.

“Oh they most certainly did, I just refused.” She glanced at the bank of mirrors, stopped and fixed a nonexistent smug of her lip gloss before she continued. “I told them they would much rather meet you in person.” Aya groaned and dropped her face into her hands.

“They are going to either be expecting some drop dead gorgeous diva of a woman or a dog.” She muttered. Vivienne gave an unladylike snort.

“Trust me dear, they will not be disappointed. Its only you who cannot see how attractive you are.” Aya’s ears burned and she looked up at Vivienne who smiled. She opened her mouth to reply when the door to the dressing room slammed open and crashed against the wall. Aya sat bolt upright as the boisterous group of band members came filing in.

The bronzed Tevne with the perfect mustache sailed in first, laughing throatily at something the giant Qunari had said as he walked in behind him. The man had to duck to get his head and horns through the doorway. Neither seemed to notice Vivienne and Aya sitting there.

“So that means I’ll expect you upstairs in something naughty by the time I get there.” The qunari rumbled as he grabbed at the other man’s hip, turning him around. The other man smiled a smile that made Aya’s face hot as he batted his lashes up at the horned giant. The mustachioed gentlemen didn’t have a chance to answer before another person walked in.

“You two do realize that you’ve got an audience to your little tet-a-tet right?” Aya let her gaze drift of the man who’d entered. He was a dwarf, a rather roguishly attractive dwarf at that. Aya liked him immediately, something about him spoke to her. He shook his head and he glanced from the couple to Aya. He was blond, his hair slicked back away from his forehead, the style seemed to make his broad and obviously once broken nose a little larger but for some reason Aya had the sense that the man knew that. He was wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up on his thick forearms. Like most dwarven men he had ample hair on his arms, and since he had left the top couple of buttons of his shirt undone, she could see some dark gold chest hair as well. A thick gold chain, also common with dwarves, hung on his neck and disappeared into his shirt. 

“Of course you didn’t.” The dwarf was saying, he was shaking his head but he was smiling at Aya. Aya gave him a somewhat nervous one back and it only seemed to broaden his. His dark brown eyes skimmed her from the top of her head to her toes and just when she was sure her face couldn’t get any hotter she heard a low whistle. Her eyes jerked to the other two men. Both of whom were staring at her. The bronze Tevene man scowled up at the Qunari, who Aya could assume had whistled, before turning a quite infectious grin on her. She dared a glance at the giant’s face. He was giving her a very appreciative and _very_ thorough once over, his gray eyes lingering over long in the general vicinity of her chest. Her cheeks flamed again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vivienne stand up in one fluid motion.

“Varric, my dear, so good to see you.” The dwarf, Varric it would seem, turned his attention to Vivienne, his grin never flagging. 

“Well hello their gorgeous. Been a while.” He made his way over to them Vivienne met him in the middle and leaned to place a kiss on either of his cheeks. She laughed.

“If you call last week a “while”, then why yes it had.” The easy banter between the two eased Aya’s nerves slightly. If Vivienne liked these people, she didn’t know why she couldn’t too. Aya stood, a little more awkwardly than Vivienne, but it least she managed not to wobble. Varric’s eyes rested on her again. Another appreciative whistle that was followed quickly by a ‘oomph’. Aya looked up to seem the qunari rubbing his side closest to the Tevene man who was smiling innocently at her.

“Don’t mind the peanut gallery back there. Iron Bull hasn’t exactly been loosed on polite society much.” Aya grinned, finding even more of her tension slipping as Varric stepped toward her and extended his hand over the coffee table. She took his hand, which was warm and slightly rough, and gave it a firm shake. 

“Varric Tethras. Music Manager Extraordinaire.” He gave her a wink and she smiled.

“Ayalisse Lavellan, pleasure to meet.”

“Pleasure is all our’s baby, trust me.” Another ‘oomph’ came from the direction of the Qunari and Aya slid the other men a glance. The Qunari, Iron Bull she assumed, was grinning unashamedly and rubbing his side again. The other man was making his way towards her and extending one perfectly manicured hand towards her.

“Dorian Pavus.” His dark eyes assessed her from head to toe as they shook hands. “I must know where you buy your jeans, love, I could use something that makes my butt look that good.” As they released hands he seemed to think about that statement. “Not that it ever doesn’t look fantastic. But a great pair of ass hugging jeans should never be scoffed at.” Aya gave a delighted laugh.

“Unfortunately I didn’t purchase these,” She gestured to Vivienne. “The fashion master would be her.” Dorian gave a deep laugh and walked over to Vivienne, mentioning something about her top, Aya only vaguely heard, her attention being diverted to movement by the door.

“Curly, if you stare any harder your eyes are going to fall out.” Aya’s gaze landed on the tall blond member from the stage. He was indeed staring and Aya’s cheeks burned. The man was even more impressive in person. And his eyes were a warm honey color. Though he wasn’t nearly as tall or broad as Iron Bull, his body still filled the doorway. He was all tall bronzed muscle yumminess and Aya felt a flutter in the deep in her stomach. He was going to be trouble. She caught his gaze and he seemed to come out of whatever moment he’d been in. She didn’t think anyone could turn so red, but this man’s face flushed so hard that SHE almost felt it. His left hand came up and he scrubbed it along the back of his neck. The gesture was so incredibly uncomfortably shy that Aya had a hard time reconciling this was the same man as the one who’d sang and taken to the stage with a confident swagger. She smiled and this time stepped around the table herself and extended a hand towards him. His hand dropped from his neck and she saw his eyes dip, she almost rolled her’s and managed to control her blush before they snapped back to her face and he met her with a few quick strides.

His hand completely enveloped her’s, his palm was rough but pleasantly so. She’d expected his palm to be damp from his nervousness but it was dry and very warm. She felt a tingle start in her fingers and it traveled up her arm in a slow wave. 

“Cullen Rutherford, pleased to meet you.” His voice was slightly accented. Ferelden to be sure, though she wasn’t sure where. Her gaze dropped to the intriguing scar that slashed the corner of his top lip, it cut the perfect bow shape but that only seemed to make it even more intriguing. His bottom lip was fuller than the top, and the deep pink color made her mouth water. He gave her a weak but disarmingly attractive smile. She blinked as they released hands.

“Ayalisse Lavellan.” He tilted his head, regarding her face. 

“A Dalish surname.” She smiled and tapped a finger against her cheek where her vallaslin lay. 

“I didn’t think the last name would clue people in enough.” He paused for a moment before letting lose a deep and rumbling laugh that made much less benign places than her arm tingle.

“I can see where people would have a hard time believing you otherwise.” He slid is hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You’re a ways from home.” His smile was curious. “You don’t see many Dalish all the way in Orlais.” He thought about that for a moment. “Or at least if I have I haven’t realized it. I’d heard not many had taken to getting the markings anymore. They almost blend in with the city elves.” Aya had to agree, many Dalish had lost their roots, where many years ago she probably would have been slightly offended if she’d been compared to a city elf. Now she just accepted it as a fact of what life for elves was turning in to. No one wanted to worship the old Gods anymore, no one wanted to hold on to traditions from a past of enslavement. It was a modern era that didn’t slow for those who didn’t keep with the times.

“Vallaslin aren’t really a choice many of us make anymore, it’s-“

“That’s because they are slave markings, most of your people would rather not be reminded of how low they were.” Aya’s spine stiffened and this time her face heated in anger, even Cullen turned to the door with a, “Now what just a minute.” Aya didn’t hear the rest of his remark. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the owner of the voice. Her chest, and somewhere much lower, gave an embarrassingly hard throb as her eyes met and clashed with the disinterested slate blue stare of the male elf from the stage. Like Cullen, this man was so much better up close. His face was all hard edges, from his eyes to his cheeks, and chin. All except for his mouth. She had to keep herself from squirming under his gaze. His mouth was full, plush and very soft looking. Upper and lower lip equally full, and soft pink against the rest of his pale skin. She tore her gaze from his mouth to the safer region of his nose. It was long and sharp like the rest of his features. Her gaze slowly drifted back up to his eyes. She was saved from having to meet his look directly, since he wasn’t exactly looking into her eyes. He was giving her body a lengthy perusal. So lengthy that she heard Cullen actually clear his throat. The elf’s eyes slid lazily up Aya’s body and over to Cullen. He had the audacity to grin.

“Not exactly built Dalish are you?” He queried, his tone making it clear he didn’t exactly approve. Those gray blue eyes slid back to her. Her mouth fell open. How openly rude could this man be? She’d just met him and it was if he had something against her without even knowing her. Then again…..she noted the flat round point to his ears. City elves were oftentimes worse than humans. More prejudice by half, and twice as snooty. She narrowed her eyes at him. Yes, snooty was just the right word. She opened her mouth to tell him just as much, in choicer words of course, when Iron Bull actually stepped forward. She looked up at him as he came into view on her left. Well, she tried very hard to look up, he was very tall. Iron Bull gave her a saucy wink.

“Don’t mind Solas, he’s got a bug up his ass because he thinks you’re hot and he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Aya refused to blush, instead she raised an eyebrow.

“Insulting a woman’s racial traditions and body in almost the same sentence? I’m actually surprised my panties didn’t just fall off.” Iron Bull’s smile was blinding, she heard Dorian and Varric laugh outright and when she checked Cullen was smothering his smile with a hand.

“This one has some sass!” Varric called appreciatively. “I like her.” There was a murmur of agreement from every direction but the doorway. Aya hazarded a glance that direction. The elf…Solas…was staring at her. She turned fully towards him and crossed her arms under her breasts, emphasizing the curves he disdained. To her not so mild satisfaction his eyes dipped and when he drew them back up she wasn’t so oblivious as to not see the heat in his gaze. In fact, his whole demeanor seemed to have softened. His full lips tipped up in an animalistic smile. Her whole body seized. Captured by his cool gaze she felt like a Halla cornered by a hungry wolf. 

Finally Solas stepped forward and fully into the dressing room. Smile still in place he stopped and opened his arms wide. "Welcome to _The Inquisition_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, how lame was the last line....and the band name lol. But admit it, some of you may be intrigued!


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

“No. That isn’t good enough. Do it again.” Aya Lavellan had to grit her teeth to bite back the rude remark she was itching to let loose. She huffed instead and stepped back to the center of the dance studio floor where she and her new band mates where all practicing for her first set. Her irritation though, was directed solely at the elf lounging against the wall mirror in front of her. As she’d soon found out, Solas was not easy to work with. He had an opinion on EVERYTHING. Well, at least everything _she_ did. It had only been a couple of days since she’d met the band, signed her contract papers, and started working. From the moment the ink hit the signature block the damn city elf had been a thorn in her backside. He’d started in on her appearance. Since he could find little fault with the clothing Vivienne had supplied, he’d offered hair and makeup advice. If only she’d go for an edgier style, an asymmetrical bob? Perhaps they could shave half of her head? Some contouring, darker liner and lipstick. His cool blue gaze had drifted over her body, but to her surprise he’d had nothing to say. Not, “lose a couple pounds” or “add a couple inches” to her heels. She wasn’t quite sure if silence was his form of a compliment or not.

They others had said she needed none of those things, of course. Though Dorian had agreed that a haircut would probably do wonders, even if she kept her understated makeup style. After all, she was going to be on stage and they wanted her to garner plenty of attention. Aya had said she’d think about it, she didn’t want something that would require more upkeep than she was prepared for. Pulling herself from her thoughts she narrowed her eyes on her own reflection behind Solas. Today she was in her “work” attire. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy pony tail, as much of one that she could pull the short length in to anyway. She’d opted for no makeup, she’d already impressed them enough to hire her plus she planned on sweating and it would have only served to make her look silly and impractical. She’d shimmied into a comfortable pair of old blue Capri sweats and a white tank this morning after strapping her upper half into a trusty, bounce reducing sports bra. She thought she looked ready for a day of cleaning house, but Iron Bull had still given her a wolf whistle when she stepped into the studio. 

She’d laughed, even after only a few days she was starting to get use to his silly flirtations. She might have been unnerved if it wasn’t so obvious that the Qunari had a soft spot for a certain high maintenance Vint. She’d worn a pair of flip flops to the studio, and Solas had given her an arch look before she’d kicked them to the side. Then he’d looked almost pleased. She was just kind of thankful her seafoam green toenail polish was still intact. Now she was wiggling her toes against the shiny wood floor as she waited for more direction from the male elf.

Solas was regarding her from his spot in a small metal chair across from her, he seemed a little lost in concentration, looking at her but not really seeing her. She took the moment to study him. He had his dark dreads pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head, which left his sharp features open and served to make him look almost approachable. He was wearing a pair of cream colored baggy sweats that banded around the ankle, and a loose black tank with the aspect of the elven God Fen’Harel emblazoned on it. This had surprised her when she’d noticed it, but even from what little she knew about him it was evident he didn’t wear the shirt as a symbol of his faith. His feet, like during his last performance, were bare. She’d noticed that unless it was absolutely necessary, he never actually seemed to wear shoes. What shoes she had seen him in, were limited to those terrible one strap male flip flops. At least he didn’t wear socks with them. 

“Cullen come here, I think I know what might be missing.” Solas’s smooth voice cut into her perusal and she turned her head to smile as the blonde man sidled up to her right. He was huge compared to her tiny frame, and standing next to Cullen made Aya feel more delicate than she had in her life. Heat positively radiated from him at all times. Almost like the Sun. He gave her a sexy flash of white toothed curled lip grin as he settled before he turned his attention in the male elf’s direction. He was dressed in a loose gray t-shirt and a pair of similarly colored sweats that fit closer to his body than Solas’s did. Aya had to resist the urge to lean back for a quick peek at the man’s behind. Cullen wore a lot of sweats, and all of them fit his arse like a glove. Who was she not to appreciate that fact?

“This is for her debut,” Solas was saying, effectively taking her mind from firm buttocks. Her gaze honed in on him as he stood. His dark dreads swayed as he stepped toward them. “She has got to make a statement with this. Otherwise hiring her would be for nothing.” Aya bristled at this. Before she could open her mouth for a retort though, Cullen interrupted.

“I don’t have any doubt she’ll make a statement Solas.” Cullen dropped an appreciative look down at her that made Aya’s belly clench. She almost lifted a hand to fan her warming cheeks. Solas’s answer was a rude snort. Cullen frowned and his eyes returned to the other elf.

“What would you like me to do?” He asked. Solas seemed to consider that for a moment. 

“I think you and I will have to be with her, in case she messes up. Trips or some such nonsense.” He ignored Aya even as he motioned towards her with a slim hand. “I don’t think she’s going to do too well with the heels we’ll have her in.”

“I can move perfectly well in heels you ass.” Solas’s pale eyes finally slid to her. At the sight of the undercurrent of amusement she saw there she didn’t know whether to be angrier or to smile herself. She was beginning to realize he seemed to really be testing her resilience to his prickly manners. Well she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her annoyance. She did smile at him, and the glint of heat that flared in his eyes pleased her more than it probably should.

“I’ve taken a few pole dancing classes.” She said airily, tickled when a soft gulp came from Cullen’s direction. “It’s great exercise. Doing it in heels really busts your ass, but,” She turned slightly to the side, angling herself to show the fullness of said body part. Solas’s eyes dropped. She glanced up at Cullen. He’d leaned forward and his eyes had also traveled south. “I’d say the results are well worth the trouble.” Cullen’s head dipped as if he were unconsciously going to nod in agreement. He caught himself just in time, his cheeks flushing before he averted his eyes. Solas on the other hand smiled lazily, the same predatory smile from the first time they met, as his eyes slowly rose to meet her’s. She could tell he knew exactly what she was doing when she caught his gaze. 

“As…intriguing….as said results are,” He said mildly, eyes glittering as her face flamed. “It is not exactly the _ass_ et we wish to showcase.” His mouth curled into an alluring smile. “Maybe you should have sought employment in a different…profession…where your particular skill set would have been most useful.” Aya’s mouth dropped open. He was literally telling her to go be a stripper. He’d taken her attempt to go over his snotty remark and turned it right back into an even worse insult. She grit her teeth as even the tips of her ears heated. Before she could say anything though he turned to Cullen, irritating smile still in place. He eyed the taller man.

“We’ll make ourselves back up dancers for this.” He said. “I know we’re not exactly used to this type of rhythm, but do you think you could get this choreography down in the next couple of days?” Cullen looked dubiously down at Aya’s seething face but nodded. 

“If Aya doesn’t mind.” Bless his golden head. Aya’s anger began to dribbled away. She flashed a bright smile up at Cullen, who returned it with a slow and oh so sexy one of his own. 

“Not one bit. It’ll be nice working so...closely with you.” She gave him a saucy wink and the chuckle that rolled from his chest made her skin tingle. Cullen’s warm golden eyes glimmered.

“Well then let’s not keep the _closeness_ waiting.” Solas’s tone was just as warm as Cullen’s laugh and made Aya break out in goose bumps. She gave him a sideways look from under her lashes. He was regarding her with no small measure of mirth. Cheeky bastard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later Aya’s throat and muscles were both sore and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Solas had worked all of them near to exhaustion. Time after time, verse after verse, and about a thousand different sets of the chorus. All accompanied by some choreography that that had her body so tired and yet so wound up she honestly didn’t even know if she’d be able to look at Cullen and Solas the same again. To her immense satisfaction though, Solas looked to be just as exhausted as she felt. Bull and Dorian had left ages ago, done with Solas and his bossy attitude and endless repeats. Cullen on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear

“I didn’t realize how much fun it would be to change things up like that.” She saw Solas roll his eyes. “Very….” Cullen searched for the right word. “Invigorating.” He said slowly, his eyes sliding from Solas to Aya. She smiled back at him. “Invigorating” he called it. Solas laughed for her.

“Invigorating is definitely an interesting way of putting it.” His smile was faint, and disappeared entirely when his brows lowered in a frown. His eyes turned serious and he flicked them between Cullen and Aya. “Same time tomorrow you two.” He said briskly, turning and heading towards the door, where his flips flops and the drawstring bag he’d brought with him sat. 

Aya glanced at Cullen questioningly, who shrugged as if to say “this is not unusual”. 

“We’ve only got a week before the show.” Solas called over his shoulder as his slipped on his shoes and slung is bag over his shoulder. He turned and regarded them solemnly. “Be ready.” With that bit of crypticness he exited the room. Aya stared after him. His abrupt change in behavior was odd, but if Cullen wasn’t worried about it, then she probably shouldn’t be either. Shrugging it off she turned toward Cullen, who was walking over towards the door himself.

She studied the play of muscle beneath his shirt with interest as he leaned to grab his own back pack off of the floor where it had lain beside Solas’s. The man really was very well built. Her eyes wandered down the expanse of arm displayed under his left shirt sleeve. The dark tan of his skin made the muscle there stand out particularly well. It was then she noticed the barest peak of dark ink just under the edge of his shirt sleeve. Moving forward, she took the few steps to where he stood and reached out a curious hand before she could quite stop herself. Her fingertips brushed warm skin and quickly registered the coiled hardness of the muscle beneath. His bicep twitched at the touch and his head swung toward her. When his gold eyes met her’s she felt the tips of her ears flush and she pulled her hand away in embarrassment. To her relief he didn’t seem too taken aback by the unannounced contact. His gaze was warm and his mouth had tipped in a bemused smile.

“I’m sorry I…” Aya began, stuttering a little in her awkwardness. She cleared her throat and motioned toward his arm. “I saw the edge of what looked like a tattoo.” She said lamely, shooting him a chagrined grin. “I was curious. Sometimes I touch things before I think about it.” His grin widened considerably at this statement and her cheeks flamed to match her ears. “I mean, I--.” She started but Cullen’s husky laugh cut her off.

“Not at all,” He said warmly, his eyes sparking. “Far be it from me to chastise you for touching my arm.” Aya’s embarrassment eased slightly and she found herself grinning along with him. He reached his right hand up and tugged his sleeve up and over the cap of his shoulder. Aya had to stare at it a moment to see past the well-defined sinew and the shift muscle as he moved. After a few seconds her eyes focused on the black and red ink emblazoned on his skin. The symbol of the Templar Order was outlined and filled in rich black ink, the blade and flames standing out starkly against the red splatter that was the background. As Aya looked closer at the red ink, she noticed it looked a lot like the symbol for the Order of Magi. It was tattooed to look strategically like the splatter of blood, but the longer she looked at it, the clearer the image became. There were other randomly scattered splatters of black, in splotches and strings around and over the two symbols. Her eyes drifted up to meet his. He was looking intently down at her, as if he were trying to judge what her reaction would be. He was the first to speak.

“It seems like a lifetime ago,” He said softly glancing down at his arm. “I was young, made some terrible mistakes.” A breath left him, almost a laugh, without the weight of mirth behind it. “Had some terrible mistakes made for me.” He tugged his sleeve down and his eyes raised to meet Aya’s. The dark shadow of old haunts stayed in his eyes even as his mouth smiled.

“A story for another time perhaps.” He cleared his throat and Aya realized she was still staring. She jumped a little and reached around him for her shoes. Curiosity burned in her, but she wouldn’t push Cullen to tell her anything he wasn’t ready to. Her arm brushed against Cullen’s thigh as she slid into her shoes. She saw him tense out of the corner of her eye, she hadn’t realized just how close they were standing to each other. She flitted him an apologetic smile as she straightened. 

“I’m sorry,” She said. “Seems I just can’t keep by body parts to myself today.” She waggled her brows at him suggestively. His laugh was full and deep this time, and when he opened his eyes she could see it had chased the shadows to the very edge. He stepped away from her, still grinning, and motioned towards the door Solas had left open when he’d exited the studio. She sailed past him and through it, waiting just outside as he flicked the lights off and stepped out himself. Aya was only mildly surprised to note that it was already dark outside. Cullen looked around and she saw the moment he noticed that only, what was presumably, his own black coupe parked along the stretch of street in front of the building.

“If you don’t have a ride home, I’d be glad to take you.” He offered, motioning towards the sleek black car at the curb. His smile widened and his eyes dipped, his expression turning mischievous. “You wouldn’t even have to promise to keep any body parts to yourself.” Aya was fairly certain her face probably glowed in the dark at that moment. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

“No need,” She smiled to soften the refusal. Lifting a hand she pointed to the unassuming brick building across from the studio. “Home isn’t too far away.” Cullen turned a surprised look to the apartment complex, almost as if it were the first time he’d noticed it. It didn’t surprise her. Haven Heights wasn’t exactly rock star living material. It was a little rundown in places, homey, and best of all affordable.

“I’ve been coming to this studio for two years and never noticed that place.” Aya laughed, that wasn’t really an uncommon occurrence. She’d even missed the place when she’d come to look at it before moving in. Twice. It didn’t help that there wasn’t even a sign to identify it. Before she could respond to him though, Cullen seemed to remember himself. He shot a smile her direction. The way it tugged at the scar at the corner of his mouth created an answering pull low in her belly.

He gave a slight bow and offered his arm to her. A delighted laugh spilled past her lips as she took his proffered arm. Her hand landed lightly on his forearm and the muscles there flexed beneath her fingertips. She glanced down and admired the effect of her pale hand against the dark tan of his arm. The soft golden hair there tickled her palm and she just barely resisted the urge to stroke him.

“Never let it be said that I am not a gentleman.” He said as he ushered her across the street. He paused dramatically at the edge of the sidewalk, leaning too far forward to check both ways before they crossed. Aya laughed at his solemn expression and she saw the corner of his mouth twitch in response. Her skin tingled as he lead her across, his hand free hand reaching up to slip over the one she had atop his forearm. It was such a silly little moment, but it made all the tension drain from Aya’s body. By the time they reached the other side of the street she was smiling from ear to ear and she was sure if the lighting had been better her blush would have given her away. She decided she probably had a little bit of a crush. As they stopped at the bottom of the short set of stairs that lead up to Haven Heights front door Cullen slipped his arm from hers, his head dipped slightly and he ran his right hand down the back of his neck as he turned and tipped a crooked smile at her.

Her heart gave a heavy thump, accompanied by a throb low in her belly. A definite crush then. Which was definitely not a good thing. This was a new gig, and she didn’t need her attraction to a fellow bandmate to jeopardize anything. Mentally shrugging off the giddy tingle Aya stuck out her hand and gave Cullen a polite smile. He seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden reserve, but Cullen slowly reached out and grasped her hand in his. Engulfed was a better word. His hand dwarfed her’s, and she pointedly ignored the heat radiating from it. She gave it a firm shake and disentangled their hands.

“Thank you for making sure I got home okay Cullen.” Aya smiled as she turned and headed up the stairs. “I really do appreciate it.” When she reached the top she turned to look down him she caught his golden eyes drifting lazily back up to her face. Her ears burned but she quirked an eyebrow at him. Gone was any trace of the awkwardness he held when they first met, his smile was slow and very warm.

“It was my pleasure.” His voice rumbled from deep in his chest and Aya’s feminine side reacted viscerally to the underlying heat. Her nipples tightened and her belly clenched low. Nervously Aya wet her bottom lip, watching the slight shift in Cullen’s gaze as her in turn followed the movement with his eyes.He shifted, taking a step forward towards the stairs. Aya jumped, immediately trying to cover the movement as she raised her hand and gave a jerky wave.

“Well, see you tomorrow! Bye!” With that she gave Cullen her back again and quickly punched in the code to the front door. It buzzed and she jerked it open, slipping into her building and out of the line of the stare she could feel against her retreating back. 

Once safely inside Aya released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Irritation flitted to the surface as she took stock of all the hot achy places those last few seconds on her stoop had awakened. What the hell was the matter with her? Sure it had been a while since the last time she’d been so attracted to someone….but she never lost her head over a guy. No matter how panty melting his smile was. She shook her head roughly. See? It was thoughts like that that were going to get her in trouble if she didn’t get a reign on this attraction. Mumbling a few reproachful remarks to herself, Aya turned and headed across the lobby towards the stairs in the back left corner. Normally she’d have taken the elevators to the right, but tonight she felt like she need to burn off a little of the residual steam she’d brought inside with her. 

She was in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, and not very interesting, but hopefully it helped to build the story a bit. Hoping to get a little more interesting soon! Let me know of any mistakes, or if you guys have any feedback it would be much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> ****Song used in this chapter is by Robb Bailey, called "I'm A Beast", South Paw movie Remix version. I suggest looking it up and giving it a listen. May make reading this easier.


End file.
